Dreamworks Dragons: The New Kid
by Llaird
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction story I've ever written; in the 9th grade. I want to put it here to get some feedback and hopefully continue this story. It's basically my own younger character and him placed in the world of Berk. It's placed after the first and second series: Riders and Defenders of Berk. Hopefully you all enjoy it!
1. Wake Up Roar

_Chapter 1:_ _ **Wake up Roar**_

I woke up on a piece of driftwood and I'm lost at sea. I remembered that I was on a ship having a party. It was my 11th birthday. Everyone was singing "Happy Birthday" to me when the cake was handed out. I was about to blow out the candles but a strong

wind did it for me. Then the wind blew faster and faster and then dark clouds started coming. We were headed into a storm and with the rain and strong wind coming, it was a big one. I tried to pull myself together in these circumstances but the storm just got even stronger and before I knew it, lightning started flashing all around the ship. My family and friends were still outside and trying to get back inside but the wind closed the doors shut. Then a bolt of lightning struck a box and started a fire and the worst part, one of the lightning bolts struck me from top to bottom. Luckily, it wasn't that powerful so I was still alive but the wind gotten even stronger and blew me away but I caught the rail of the boat and was hanging on for dear life. When I could finally see clear, I watched in horror as my friends got hurt or worse, either blown in the raging waves or dead. Then slowly the boat started to fall apart and one of the floorboards knocked me out and flew me into the sea.

It was an ugly scene but lucky me, I was still alive. The only thing keeping me afloat was the piece of driftwood I was lying on. Right now, the seas are calm.

"I hope the seas will take me to a safe place." I said to myself and the waves lulled me back to sleep.

Suddenly, I woke up hearing a loud roar. It wasn't a lion or a bear; not even a bear. Sounded more like a dragon. A Dragon?! "No way. That just can't be." I thought. Then I heard it again. I looked up and I saw a creature with wings fly in the sky. I was still in the ocean so I washed my face with the saltwater from the ocean and pinched myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. When I dried myself off, I bumped into a brown, wooden pole. I discovered that I was at a dock. When I climbed on top the dock, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was on a massive piece of land, teeming with life, bursting with creativity on the buildings and filled with people in viking armor. But, most of all, this place was living with dragons. Real life fire breathing dragons. My mouth just dropped. I was just completely blown away by this place. Hold up. I've seen this place before. Not in reality but in pictures and heard in stories. I got myself together and thought hard of the environment I was in. Dragons, Viking village, many people in Viking armor…

 _Oh my gosh. Am I in Berk?_ I thought.

I decided to ask someone that right after I get a look around. There were many people looking at me strangely. I was in a tattered white buttoned down shirt and ripped jeans. Did I mention that I was soaked like crazy? I looked like a waterlogged boy that got beaten bad by someone. After walking around some parts of Berk, I went to this land with many houses and I saw this girl who was taking care of this blue spiky dragon. I hid behind a rock and watched her at work with the dragon peeping to get a glimpse of the amazing feat.

 _Well, she's one brave girl to be handling a dragon with that many spikes. Maybe she can tell where I am. No. That may not be a good idea._ I thought to myself.

For almost an hour, I've been thinking about what to do. Then, I heard footsteps coming closer to where I am. I looked back and she's walking my way. I turned back around.

 _How did she know I was here? Must've be my shadow._ I thought.

I looked and saw my shadow. The sun was directed toward the east so anyone on that side could see it and I bet she saw it and wanted to see who or what I am. Made sense to me.

 _Well, this is it, Now or never._ I thought. She went around and saw me. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well, hello there. You look lost. Are you ok?" she asked in a calm voice.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes, I am. What is this place?"

"You mean you never heard of Berk?" she said.

Bingo! I knew it was Berk. The town where dragons and Vikings lived in peace and harmony. I remember reading stories about that place but what stuck out to me was the story of a boy befriending a rare dragon, a dragon in black.

"You mean the Berk? The place where Vikings and Humans live together in peace and harmony? That Berk?" I asked.

Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"Were you here before?" she asked, bewildered.

"No ma'am. Just heard stories. They were very exciting but I never expected them to be true." I answered.

"Well, ok. My name is Astrid." she introduced.

"Astrid? Well, what a beautiful name." I said. "The name's L.J. It's a pleasure to meet you."

We both shook hands and I had the feeling we were going to be good friends. "How did you get here?" Astrid asked.

"I got in a shipwreck and floated here on a piece of driftwood. Too bad that was on my birthday." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened." Astrid said sympathetically.

"No big. Just have to wait another 363 days for the next one." I said.

I looked up in the sky and saw it was getting dark. "It's getting dark." Astrid said. "You can sleep in my place." she offered.

"Thanks. You sure you won't mind?" I asked. Didn't want to be rude or anything.

"That's ok. Stormfly's the only one I got." She pointed at her dragon.

"Whoa. That's your dragon?! How is that dragon yours?" I asked with surprise.

"I'm a dragon trainer. Stormfly, I like you to meet L.J." Astrid said.

I slowly stepped up to her. This is the first time I ever got close to a real dragon. "Don't worry. It won't bite." Astrid said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." I said stuttering.

I lifted my shivering hand in front of Stormfly. I closed my eyes.

 _It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you._ I thought in my mind.

I went closer and closer until I stopped and felt breathing. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it. I actually touched a dragon for the very first time in my life. My heart was pumping but I was bursting with happiness on the inside.

"Congrats. Now let's hit the hay." she said.

When I laid on the floor, I couldn't believe what just happened. I got introduced to a land I heard but never did believe was real. I touched a real live dragon. Heck, I've met a dragon trainer. Things are coming up roses but little did I know what adventures were in store for me.


	2. Burning Secrets and Suprises

_**Chapter 2:**_ ** _Burning Secrets and Surprises_**

Once again, I woke up hearing a roar. Must be Stormfly so that means Astrid's up as well.

"Time to get up!" I heard someone shout.

Yep, I was right. I rubbed my eyes and got up as quick as I can and walked out the door.

"Since you're new here, I'll give you the tour." Astrid said. "But first things first, you can't walk around Berk looking like that."

I looked down and discovered I had my clothes I came to Berk. Man, was I tired last night. I looked at the other people and they had the right Viking attire. They wore clothes that looked casual but with metal that showed some bravery. Astrid wore the same thing but much more girl-like. She wore a blue top and a leather skirt with many blunt spikes. Add the light golden hair and her blue eyes and there's Astrid in her glory that spoke bravery,boldness and power. Back to the way I looked. I nodded when she told me to change. At least 30 minutes later, I was wearing a light green shirt, a slim fur jacket,a pair of shorts covering my knees and a pair of leather shoes that looked Viking-ly. Now I really fit in with the crowd and felt stronger when I wore it. Didn't mind the smell.

"Much better. Now you really fit in." Astrid said.

Was that really a compliment?

So Astrid took me on a sightseeing tour around Berk which was amazing to me. Each thing or location Astrid showed or explained, I thought it was brilliant and unique. I don't want to explain the whole experience but let me explain the best part: Meeting the chief of Berk, Stoick.

I asked Astrid, "Is there a leader of this whole village?"

"Yes, there is. His name is Stoick the Vast." she said.

"Is he like the chief of Berk?" I asked.

"He sure is. Oh, there he is now." Astrid said.

When I first saw him, he looked very strong and not just because of the clothes he wore. His image was like a bodybuilder. I saw him watching a dragon pulling 2 ships with a chain tied onto the tail.

 _Wow, the dragon's strong as well._ I thought.

When the dragon brought both of them to port without any trouble, Stoick was impressed.

"You're getting faster every day. Great Job." he told the dragon.

"Don't tell me that's his dragon." I said.

"It is. He calls his dragon Thornado." Astrid said.

"No way. Man, do I have many questions to ask him." I said.

"I'll call him up for you." Astrid said.

"Wait! Not yet. Let me just get ready for this." I said.

I did a few stretches and took a few deep breaths as well.

 _This is the chief we're talking about. First impressions always count._ I thought.

"Now you can call him." I said.

Astrid nodded. "Stoick!" She called.

"Well hello, Astrid. What is it?" Stoick called out.

"Someone wants to speak with you." Astrid replied.

"Ok, be right up." Stoick said.

He and his dragon flew up where we were in a flash and landed quite lightly.

"So, Astrid, who is this person I'm meeting?" Stoick said.

"That would be me, sir." I said. To make this encounter more respectful, I bowed down.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Stoick said. I got up quickly.

"The name's L.J. I've arrived here floating on a piece of driftwood after I got shipwrecked. I was like an alien when I first got here until I met Astrid. Now I'm learning the environment around me. My goal is to get to know Berk as good as possible if it's ok with you." I said.

"Fine with me. As long as you're not an enemy to our tribe, it's ok with me." Stoick said.

"Thank you, sir." I said gratefully. We shook hands and watched him fly away with his dragon.

"Well, that went well." I said.

"So, that's the tour. Any questions?" Astrid asked.

Then I looked up and saw a dragon coming down. It was the most strangest dragon I've ever seen. It was a mixture of an orange and tan color on its skin, very short wings, and a large wrecking ball as a tail. On top of that dragon was a chubby boy with a tan shirt on and a viking helmet. I give the dragon points for holding that much weight.

"Astrid! Didn't you hear? Dragon Training is today." The boy said.

"Darn it. I forgot. Don't worry. I'll be there." Astrid said.

"Well, you better hurry; Hiccup's not there yet so you may still have a chance to get there." the boy said and he immediately flew away with his short dragon.

I stood still like a statue when I heard that name. Hiccup? One things for sure. That name rang a bell to me. I have the feeling that the name equals the boy who made friends with the black, rare dragon...who never misses its target.

"Are you ok, L.J?" Astrid said to me. she snapped in my ear. I got back on track in a flash.

"First question: Who was that boy and that dragon?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug. Fishlegs is more of the know-it-all in our Dragon Academy." Astrid explained.

"Wow! There's a Dragon Academy?!" I exclaimed. "That's amazing. You don't mind if I take a look?" I asked.

"The academy has dragons doing different attacks that can really hurt you, or worse, kill you. I don't want you in any danger." Astrid told me.

"Danger? I laugh at the face of danger." I did a mixture of a hearty and evil laugh. Need to work on that. Astrid did a nervous sigh.

"Fine, you can come. Just be careful and don't get in my way." She told me sternly.

"Crystal clear." I said. This was going to be hectic.

We ran back to her place. The academy was too far to get there so we had to use Astrid's Stormfly to get there quicker. I was psyched when I got to ride on Stormfly but scared as well for 2 things. I didn't want to position myself wrong that I would fall off and the spikes on Stormfly's back could possibly stab me. I took a deep breath and got onto Stormfly which was surprisingly you how the feeling was when we were in the air was child's talk. It was thrilling yet terrifying. When we landed, I never felt so alive.

"That was one heck of a ride! Exhilarating in every way possible!" I exclaimed.

Then, I took a second to take in the arena's glory. It was massive and looked like a colosseum with many accessories like the top was chained and roped in a shape pattern and the arena floor is made out of stone. There were a few people and dragons I was itching to meet. First I saw a 2-headed dragon dressed in green and some yellow. On top of them were 2 people that looked alike so I knew they were twins. Both of them looked kind of idiotic but I bet pretty strong willed. Didn't want to judge. The quote " _More than meets the eye"_ came to me.

"These are the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut. This is their 2 headed dragon they named Barf and Belch." Astrid explained.

"So..." I pointed at the girl. "she's Ruffnut and..." I pointed to the boy. "he's Tuffnut." I said.

"That's correct." Astrid said. But one of the the twins took the pointing I did to a whole other level.

"What're you pointing at?" the girl, who I knew was Ruffnut, said.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to see which was which." I said honestly.

"That's what they all say." said Ruffnut and slid down her dragon, heading toward me in a threatful way that sent chills down my spine.

"Please, I don't want to start any trouble." I said calmly. I started to step back. I was about to call for Astrid but she was talking to Fishlegs wondering where Hiccup was, I bet, and I didn't want her thinking I'm weak against a human. Better yet, a girl.

"You already got it." Ruffnut said and charged at me with a punch to my face but caught with my bare hand. I was surprised at myself. Who knew I had quick reflexes? The Woosh of the punch and the Snap of me catching the punch caught everyone's attention. All eyes were mostly on me.

"I suggest you don't keep this up." I said to Ruffnut and I let go of her fist. She stepped back but something told me she wasn't done yet. I was right because she did a combo of punches which I blocked and dodged. I just read what move she was going to do next. Uppercut, left and right hook and jab; you name it, I caught each one. Then, she did a whirling kick which I ducked but the 2nd one came and I blocked that one with my right arm which kind of stung. She's strong. I'll give her that. She stopped for a second and charged at me with her arms out but I stopped that move with my bare hands. Our fingers interlocked with each other fiercely. Now it was a pushing moment and it was neck-and-neck.

"Well, for a girl, you are very strong." I said. Ruffnut just growled.

"Such strength and passion with a burning fire to boot. Sadly, I got the same thing as well. Why don't we just call this a draw?" I suggested.

"Never." Ruffnut snarled.

"Fine then." I said. I started spinning with with such speed that it was almost a blur. I spun her close to her dragon so it would be a soft landing, I hope. When I let go, she went spinning into her dragon, her eyes spinning. I was dizzy too but I shook myself off and I was back to normal.

"Looks like I won this sparring. Let's do it again sometime." I said to Ruffnut. I went to Astrid who looked very impressed with my performance. She whistled impressively which made my ears turn pink.

"Well, I never seen anything quite like it. You sure got some moves, L.J." Astrid said. She gave me a pat on the back which kind of stung but I endured it. I was kind of surprised at myself that I survived that battle but if Astrid's impressed by the event and Ruffunt's still alive, it's all good to me. Now onto the next person to meet: Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"This here is Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug. You've already seen them." Astrid said to me.

I walked up to his dragon, Meatlug, and rubbed his head. I could see he liked that because his short spiky tail wriggled and he licked my hand. It tickled a lot. Tried not to laugh so loud. Then Fishlegs came to me.

"Well, hi there, L.J." Fishlegs introduced. We both shook hands. I used my other hand not covered in dragon saliva.

"I was amazed with how you took down Ruffnut that way." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, way to go!" Tuffnut shouted to me. He was still on his dragon. "I was hoping someone would teach her a few tricks! You really made my day!" Tuffnut said. I just smiled.

"Stop your smiling, boy! And shut it, Tuff." Ruffnut said, who snapped out of her dizzy state. I immediately wiped the smirk off my face. "If he didn't know any of those moves or spun me like a top, I would've won." Ruffnut said.

"Sure, you would have." Tuffnut said sarcastically.

"But I got enough strength to take you down." Ruffnut threatened her twin.

"Ha! In your dreams." Tuffnut replied back.

"Why don't you try me then, thick head?" Ruffnut said in an anger tone.

That made Tuffnut rise up to her level. "What did you call me?!" Tuffnut yelled and slid off his dragon.

They both were about to exchange blows when a loud roar made them freeze and gave me a ringing in my ears but it subsided quickly.

"He's here, finally!" Astrid said in a relieved tone.

Immediately, the twins climbed onto their dragon and what I saw made me freeze. It was what I've imagined. The rare dragon in pure black. A vision flashed in my mind in an instant. It matched my image of that dragon. Dressed in pure black, check. Big green eyes, check. Missing half of its tail but fixed with a mechanical one controlled by the owner who is on the dragon, double check. Now to see if the image of Hiccup matched my image. Scrawny and slim, check. Ruffled spiked hair, check. A Viking outfit almost the same as mine, check. Yep, that's Hiccup all right. One thing's for sure, my mouth dropped like a boulder hitting the ground. It was hard for me to put it back. They looked heroic, bold, filled with pride and bursting with power and bravery. When they landed, I got my act together finally. I must show a good impression to these 2 if I'm gonna make my mark on this land.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Sorry I was late. My dad was telling me about this new boy he met that he thought was small and kind of weak." Hiccup said.

That comment hit me in the heart like an arrow got pierced in my body.

"He said he even bowed down to him which he thought was hilariously humiliating and the story he told, he just didn't believe it." Hiccup said.

Astrid was trying to gesture to Hiccup to stop talking. She knew this was breaking me down. But he didn't notice her. He was too into the moment. It didn't get better when he started copying his dad's voice.

" 'It's impossible for a boy to survive a strike of lightning. He would've been dead right now. As a matter of fact, he did look kind of dead to me.' " Hiccup repeated from his dad. To be honest, he did a really good job.

Truthfully, I felt like I was going to die out of verbal abuse. Ruffnut and Tuffnut's chuckling didn't help at all. I have a hunch who said this and if it's true, my heart will be dead. It sounded like someone I've met earlier. It's like, in my heart, it had a banner that says _Finish it!_ Then Hiccup looked at Astrid who gave him an angry look and she pointed at me. His eyes met mine and then he knew.

"Who is the person's name that said all that about that boy?" I asked.

"My dad's name is Stoick the Vast." Hiccup answered nervously.

K.O! I felt like I was crushed with a hammer when that was true. My first impression to Stoick was a disaster. I almost started crying but I couldn't let that bother me. I can always prove a person wrong and he's first on my list.

"I happen to be that new kid." I said.

"I was trying to get Hiccup to know that!" Astrid said crossly.

Hiccup almost turned red when I said that. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were that kid." Hiccup apologized.

"That's ok. I can get those comments out of my head, sooner or later." I said.

Immediately when I said that, I thought it was going to be hard but, amazingly, it turned out to be very easy, thanks to Hiccup's dragon, Toothless. When he saw me, he was curious to see me. He slowly walked toward me and looked at me. I knew for a fact this was like a dragon way of surveying me. I stood still and closed my eyes. He was observing me by walking around me and a few times he sniffed me, so I knew this was probably a big deal. When he stopped and stared at me, Hiccup gestured I lift my hand out so I did. Then after a few seconds, Toothless's head touched my hand. It was an amazing experience and I felt like I passed. Everyone looked very surprised and impressed as well.

"Great job. Looks like my dragon really likes you." Hiccup told me.

I slightly blushed.

"Wait, there's one more person left. Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

I chuckled at that name. Sounded hilarious. Then I heard a loud chant.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Oy Oy Oy!" The voice shouted.

Now I just broke out with laughter when I heard that. Snotlout was a pretty strong boy who had a dragon that can be blazed in fire in an instant.

"Snotlout! Where were you?" Hiccup said unpleasantly.

"Sorry Hiccup; Had to do my workout routine before I got here. A person got to stay buff you know?" Snotlout said. "Like... for the ladies?" Snotlout said in a sly tone and looked at Astrid in his handsome way that Astrid gave him a disgusted look. That made me laugh so much that I couldn't even breathe. I was down on the stone floor, slamming my fist on the ground. My insides were hurting in laughter. Too bad Snotlout got upset because of that.

"You think that's funny?" Snotlout said with an angry look in his eyes.

"To be honest, yes." I said, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Hookfang, flamethrower!" he ordered his dragon. I stopped laughing immediately when he said that. Hookfang shot a powerful blast at me and the most bizarre yet incredibly amazing thing happened. Beside the fire burning me into a crisp, when I let out my hand, _it blocked all that fire._ Drunken with my new power, I bended all that fire into a tornado, lifted it and shrunk it into a powerful ball of fire. Everyone was shocked at what they just saw me do. Even the dragons looked amazed. I shot that ball of fire into the sun. After that, everyone was stunned and speechless. They've never seen anything like it. Only one thing went in my mind: Get out of there!

"Well, this was an interesting experience but I really gotta run." I said quickly and with a snap of my fingers, I discovered a power that I never knew I had. I actually teleported out of the academy. You heard me right. _Teleported._


	3. My Powers, Friend or Foe

_**Chapter 3:**_ _My powers, friend or foe_

Where I teleported? I teleported to the one place I know: Astrid's place. I'm glad that I survived that but I got a feeling that those 2 powers I have will get me kicked out of Berk. What will Hiccup say about me and my powers? What will Astrid think or see me as? Have I lost my connection with the dragons or, more importantly, Toothless? What will Stoick do to me when he hears about this and will his image of me change to good or even worse? So many questions popped into my head that it made my stomach sick and my heart ache. So I did the last thing any boy would ever do when they're going through internal pain and upcoming banishment: silently cry. Most boys didn't want to show they're crying because it shows weakness but I couldn't help it. I bet I was about to lose everything I had about this amazing place so I wiped my tears and started walking slowly and trudging my feet. Then I saw the Dragon Academy door open. I hid on the side of a house.

"Training is over, guys!" I heard Hiccup say.

They're coming back. I had to find a place to hide. I teleported to the back of the bathhouse. No one would find me there. A few hours went by and I was meditating. When I opened my eyes, I discovered a new power. I went to a cliff where there was ocean water and when I lifted my hands, the water rose in the sky. When I spun my hands around, the water turned into a circle. I was amazed at what I learned until...

"I see you learned a new power."

My heart and I just froze and the water went splashing down. I turned around and saw Hiccup with his dragon Toothless.

"Why'd you run away?" Hiccup asked.

"I ran because...I got these powers from a strike of lightning. I didn't know about them until now. I thought that my powers would bring a wave of hate and fear upon me and get me kicked out of Berk! If your dad knew about this," I stopped. I stopped because I saw an army of soldiers coming out and heading toward me. "...that would happen." I said.

Hiccup turned around and saw that same army. "They must've been ordered from my dad." Hiccup said.

"Let's see what they want. I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." I said. I stepped out from the back of the house and all weapons were pointed at me. I lifted my hands in surrender form.

A man stepped out of the army and took out a piece of paper which I bet was a decree.

"For your abnormal powers and attempting to hurt two people in Berk, you are hereby sentenced to 5 years in prison and no longer allowed to use none of your powers. Signed by Stoick the Vast." the man read. I was shocked but it looked like Hiccup had a plan.

"L.J. Try to escape this army. I'll go fly to my dad and see if I can straighten this out with him." Hiccup whispered in my ear.

"I don't know how to get there." I whispered back.

"You can ride on my dragon." Hiccup whispered.

"They have swords, archers and crossbows. I don't want them to hurt your dragon." I whispered back.

"Then we'll switch. Give me a signal and I'll come down and you get on my dragon and I'll take you on the right path." Hiccup whispered.

"Sure, that can work. I can leap on the houses that'll lead to Stoick. I'll follow your dragon in the sky. Don't go too high, ok?" I asked.

"Let's do it." Hiccup agreed. Hiccup and Toothless flew up in the air and heading to Stoick.

I teleported up on the first house. "Hiccup, the signal is when I clap 2 times, ok?" I shouted.

"Got it!" Hiccup shouted back.

I started leaping from house to house. "Operation- Clear my name is a go!" I thought to myself. The army was on my tail, shooting arrows and crossbows at me. I dodged by jumping and teleporting but mostly jumping. I jumped very high and clapped twice and Toothless came down and picked me up.

"You can't escape!" the leader yelled to me.

"Oh, really?" I taunted.

Then, I jumped off Toothless and it was back to leaping on houses again. When I was leaping, the army kept shooting arrows and there were some close calls as well. Their aim was improving, I saw. Then, I clapped twice again and Toothless picked me up.

"Way too easy." I taunted again.

The leader was getting mad. "What are you doing? After him!" He yelled to his army.

I went back to leaping again on the houses once more. "We're almost there!" Hiccup said to me.

"Land your dragon and get in there. Tell your dad the truth." I said to Hiccup, who was right next to me.

"What about you and the army?" Hiccup said to me.

"Don't worry. I'll handle them." I told Hiccup.

He landed his dragon which told me they made to the HQ of Stoick. As for me and the army, I leapt and lead them to the docks of Berk. Good thing I was ahead of them. I lifted a wave of water at the level of the army and cut corners of the wave so it won't damage Berk. When the army came and saw the wave, they were all stunned. "Oh hello...and Goodbye." I said with a smile. I let the water roll and soaked them. They were all down for the count. I ran right back to where Stoick lies in. I slowly walked to the door and listened to the talk.

"Is that true, Hiccup?" Stoick said.

"Yes, it's all true. L.J didn't mean to hurt anyone. Sure, he may look small and weak but he has amazing powers that can really help us. He's not what you thought he was; He's the opposite of all that." Hiccup said.

I was so touched at what Hiccup I almost felt like crying for joy. Good thing I maintained myself but my heart swelled up.

"Maybe I was too harsh on that little kid but controlling fire and water to his aid and teleporting is something I need to see to believe. If only he was here right now." Stoick asked.

I knocked on the door and the door swooped open. "Here I am, sir." I said."Sorry that I eavesdropped. Anyways, I would be happy to show you my own power." I agreed.

"Good. We'll set this up for everyone to see in Berk." Stoick said.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"One more thing, L.J. Your punishment I signed is overturned." Stoick told me.

"Thank you." I said and left the house of Stoick. I couldn't believe what opportunity was handed to me. I needed to make this big. We set this up in the arena; There was many large buckets of water and it took hours to for them to set this up. I was meditating to refuel my powers and I got a few more. I discovered that when I concentrate in meditation form, I get a little bit more powerful. Now, I obtained lightning powers and I can teleport faster than before.

"How're you doing, L.J?" Hiccup said.

"A little apprehensive, but I can do it." I replied.

"You'll do just fine. It's a full house out there. No one's ever seen this before in their lives. Good Luck!" Hiccup said.

"Thanks a lot." I said. Stoick came out and told me he did the intro. He told me I can't be long so I gotta make this count. And I will. "It's showtime." Stoick said and walked out. This is it. Time to show Berk what I'm made of.

I teleported in the middle of the arena which surprised most of the people. I took a deep breath and started off small. I controlled at least a gallon of water and started moving the water in many tricks like a little wave to a jump rope, a cowboy rope and a helicopter propeller which I used to fly around the arena. That made the audience react surprised and amazed. While I was in flight, I took more water and let it drop on the arena and then froze that water on the ground. Why? Well, when I landed, I was moving like a figure skating pro but this was the perfect opportunity to turn up the heat.

When I was skating, my hands went on fire and I did a huge jump and did a fire spin and landed on my feet. To turn this act on fire, I created a medium sized fire circle by letting out my fire hand and then I jumped into the middle of the frozen arena. I looked around the audience and they were hooked on my act, their eyes saying "What will he do next?" Here's what I did next. I made little strands of fire come out and in the sky created a ball of fire, holding the fiery strands. I sculpted the fire and, taking some of it out, created a fire carousel with small dragons. This made the audience stand and cheer but I wasn't done yet. I made the fire die out in a flash except for the ball of fire. I let that drop in the middle which I stepped out of the way. The ice melted back into water when it hit the inner area but the outer circle was still icy. I finished the rest of that ice in an extraordinary way. I skated on that circle of ice very fast and I jumped high in the sky and transformed into a flame wheel. I went around the outer icy circle at least 6 times and the ice turned into water.

What's a show without a little thunder? I looked up and saw storm clouds above me. I lifted my hand and a lightning bolt struck me directly on my hand. Everyone gasped but I channeled my power and did an electrifying act. I started to create something big with my lightning power. The lightning was my paint and my hands were the brushes. In a few minutes, I created a Viking ship made out of lightning and it rocked back and forth like it was on water. Then I created another thing as well. The lightning I used came right back to me and I created a dragon. Tail, wings and all. I created the first dragon that came to mind: Toothless. Not only was it breathtaking to the whole audience, I let the dragon fly and it even breathed fire. Then, to end it all off, I made the lightning Toothless spin around into a tornado and lifted it up in the sky and made it disappear. I went back down and everyone was on their feet, cheering for me. Then I made a powerful ball of fire in my hands and I shot it up in the air. "Big Finish!" I shouted which made people look up in the sky, wondering what will happen. With a snap of my fingers came a fireworks show with a combination of fire and lightning. Everyone's eyes were glued to the sky. After that ended, the crowd went nuts! I gave my bows and left the arena.

Stoick stepped in the arena and spoke his words. "Well, I must say. That has to be the best show I've seen in my entire life! All this time, I thought he was lying about these powers and I bet we all thought it too. But, this kid proved us wrong and blew us all away with his creativity, power, and uniqueness. I bet this will be a performance we all will remember in our minds and in our hearts. Thank you, L.J for this amazing performance and we all salute you as an official citizen of Berk!"

Everyone was cheering wildly when he said those words. I finally made my mark on Berk. I was incredibly tired and I didn't want anyone to see me because if they did, I would be slaughtered by fans. So with the remaining of my power, I teleported onto a Viking ship and just went to sleep. I needed to regenerate myself. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.


	4. Praise Swarms and Trouble Storms

_**Chapter 4:**_ _Praise swarms and trouble storms_

The next day when I woke up, I felt a lot better. Yesterday was a power bomb for me but I feel refueled and ready for whatever comes my way. I teleported onto Berk and decided to take a walk into the eatery. Was feeling terribly starved but surprisingly didn't feel it all this time. I went into the cafeteria which was medivally amazing. Nothing special but to my eyes amazing.

After I was done with my breakfast and was about to leave the table, many people surrounded me saying many common celebrity things like "There he is!" to "He is amazing!" to "Can I have your autograph?". Why am I not surprised this would happen? Knowing how this kind of life can get out of hand in a matter of time, I decided to end this in a mindful and respectful way possible. I raised my hand and everyone was silent immediately. That surprised me a lot but no time to dwell on that.

"I just want to say thank you all for coming last night and I saw you all enjoyed the performance. I didn't think I could do any of things I did but I'm glad I did it and I'm very proud to show that talent to all of you." I said. Everyone clapped and cheered but I raised my hand for silence again. "However, as a human being, I really don't want anyone making a complete fuss about this or any rumors spreading around. I'll take the praise and compliments and I say thank you to them all but I don't want this to be spread anywhere or seen as anything negative. So to sum it all up, don't make what I've done a big thing and thank you for all your support and take care." I finished. Did I mention that I was backing up to the door while I was talking to the crowd? After I said the last word, I got out the eatery and ran out. I just hope that they all understand what I was saying.

I teleported back to the Viking ship I slept on and washed my face with the ocean water and after I was done, I teleported back on the land of Berk to get myself washed up for today; I have the feeling what just happened to me was the calm before the storm. After that, I felt something. Something in me was saying that something was coming. Something strong and evil. I teleported back to the Viking ship and remembered I saw a spyglass there. I found it and I put it right to my eye. What I saw were shadows of Viking ships and they were getting closer to Berk. I have a feeling that this was an invasion. I took the spyglass with me and teleported back on the land of Berk. I needed to warn someone but I was too late. The first attack has been fired. The first attack were flaming catapults which caused some massive damage on Berk and they just kept coming. Lots of people were running for their lives. I just hope there was something that could keep them safe from this kind of problem. I bet Stoick would have that. I teleported to his HQ and went in quickly to tell him the issue.

"Stoick! There's an invasion happening out there on Berk!" I shouted. I have a feeling that he already knew because when I opened those doors, he was in battle armor.

"I'm about to get out there now; Think this is done by Alvin." Stoick said.

"Alvin? What does he want from you guys?" I asked.

"He calls himself Alvin the Treacherous. His goal is to take Berk for his own." Stoick explained. I'm not surprised. Who would not want Berk to their selves? But, the way Alvin's doing this is just plain horrific and wrong. Someone must stop him!

"And you want to get out there and defend your land you call home. I understand you want to protect Berk but if you battled him constant times, he knows what to expect from you. I can be the W.A.D." I said.

"What does that mean?" Stoick said.

"The Weapon of Alvin Destruction. I bet he's never seen a boy with powers of fire, water and lightning before. This can really let me show you what I'm truly capable of and how I can use my powers in a battle. Since you care about Berk so much, you can help me get all the citizens to safety from harm and me and the Dragon Team can stop Alvin and his army." I explained.

Stoick thought very hard about what I said. I took out my hand. "Are you with me?" I said.

"Fine. We'll follow your plan." Stoick agreed and we shook hands on it.

"First, let's save your people." I said. We both went out and I ran to a stage and took a ram's horn and blew it. It was loud enough for everyone to hear and everyone came to the stage when I was on there.I lifted my hand and spread my hand all around the crowd and to Stoick.

"What I've did is put a force field around all of you to protect you all from the many attacks along the way. We're under attack from Alvin. Stoick will lead you all somewhere safe. Me and the Dragon Crew will stand and fight Alvin and his army. Let's get started." I said. Everyone ran close to Stoick and followed him.

As for me, I ran straight into the water and started swimming to the army of ships, launching arrows, catapults, and then soldiers with swords and shields and some with torches who started burning houses and many places on Berk which made me swim faster to the army. When I got to a ship, I broke through to the lower deck filled with soldiers. They saw me and charged at me, weapons in hand.I soaked them all with water and then shocked them all with a lightning slam that knocked them all out.

"Now you've seen my dark side." I said. I popped up onto the top deck and there were many soldiers there. One of them grabbed me and another one put a sword on my neck, about to chop my head off.

"You're sentenced to elimination!" the soldier yelled.

Time for my acting skills to kick in. I performed a fake cry and did a dramatic performance. "No, No, please! Not elimination! Please! Not now! I'm too young to die!" Then I sneezed and teleported up on the high little deck.

"Gotcha." I said. But, a soldier was right behind me with a sword swung at me which almost got me. He took another swing and his sword got stuck in the wood. I kicked him and threw him onto the rest of the other soldiers. Hope they broke his fall. I took the sword out of its state and slid down the pole. When I landed, it was game on. I was in a barrage of swords landing on me. I teleported to dodge the blows but I didn't do that often. I dodged on the ground and deflected many sword blows and I got a few good hits on the other soldiers too. Then I did a few of my signature moves. One of the soldiers thrust his sword in my body which I dodged by jumping on his sword and did a backflip that hit him in the mouth and drop his sword which I picked up. I had 2 swords now so it was spinning time. I spun through many soldiers and it was very helpful due to the damage they took from that sword attack. There were still a few more guards to fight and they were good with their swords. I used one of my other signature moves to take this one down. He thrust his sword which I dodged but I slid my fingers on that metal and took it out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. I gave him the final blow with my sword and he fell into the water. There was just one more to deal with and he had double swords as well but I only had one. He took the same strategy I used with the 2 swords and was swinging them like crazy but I knew what the weak spot for this is. I ducked and slashed his leg. That made him stop spinning and I gave him whirling kick and he fell in the water. That's when I knew that I won that sword battle.

I heard someone shout "Dragons coming in the sky!". I still had that spyglass and when I looked up in the sky, the Dragon crew were up there as well. "Great!" I shouted. "They can bring in the heat." I said.

"As we will." I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup! Pleasure to see you again." I said happily.

"I saw that whole sword battle and I was just amazed. You sure know how to work a sword!" Hiccup complimented.

"Thanks. It was nothing, really." I said. "But let's get back to business; We need to take out the other ships and I know just how to do it." I said. I whispered the plan in Hiccup's ear and we got right down to it. Hiccup told everyone the plan and they signaled at me that I can start. The soldiers started shooting their weapons at them all. I told them all to keep dodging them. First, I splashed at one of the ships with a big wave and I did my lightning slam knocking all the soldiers out which made the group very impressed. My signal was to do a fire circle with my fingers so they can burn the sails and they burned the sails with excellent accuracy. For the rest of the ships, we did the same thing for each one. Here's the format: Water wave-lightning slam-fire circle-burn sails. When I did the lighting slam for the last ship, another batch of ships was coming. I teleported up onto the little circle floor on the ship. Hiccup flew toward me.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"We got another batch of ships coming in a straight row. We must stop them and due to how many there are now, this looks like a job for a dragon. What can your dragon crew do?" I asked.

Hiccup looked at them quick and gave me an answer. "Well, Barf and Belch are like a duo. One shoots out poison gas while the other one sparks the gas into a huge flame." Hiccup said to me.

"They're perfect. Tell them to encircle the batch of ships with gas and spark it into a fire circle. They must not escape." I said.

Hiccup went to the twins and told them my plan. They both eagerly agreed and flew over to the batch of ships. They encircled the ships with that gas and sparked the gas which immediately turned into ablaze. I bended the fire into a fire cage so that way they can't get out. After I signaled Ruff and Tuffnut to burn the sails of the last ship, I teleported back onto the land of Berk. I told the Dragon Crew to do what they always do with invaders and they took care of the batch of ships. I was running out of energy to use any of my powers and I was now looking at Berk in ruin. What first was seen to me as a masterpiece of a village now looked like a city after a great war. Heck, most of the land was still in flames. This just made me more dedicated to defend Berk. For the citizens, the dragon crew, Stoick and Hiccup and Toothless. After the Dragon Crew taken care of the ships, I knew that something was wrong. We've taken down all the ships but where's their leader? I looked around for him.

"Hiccup!" I shouted. Hiccup and Toothless went down quickly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you guys go and check on Stoick and the other citizens of Berk? There were many soldiers that went on Berk to destroy it and the people. If you see them, make sure you send them to justice." I said.

"Sure. No problem." Hiccup replied.

The Dragon crew went to where Stoick went but I did need some help. "Astrid! Wait!" I shouted.

Astrid stopped Stormfly and turned around. "What is it, L.J?" Astrid asked.

"I need you to be on the lookout for any more ships. I don't want anymore damage done to Berk." I said.

"On it!" Astrid agreed. Now I can get back to looking for the leader.

I looked all around for him but then a big hammer tried to crush me. Good thing I dodged that quick. When I looked up at the guy who did attack me, I knew he was the leader. There, in all his evil glory, was Alvin the Treacherous. He looked similar to Stoick but more grimy and evil.

"So, we meet at last." I said.

"You were the one who destroyed my army? You're just a little boy." Alvin said.

"I know but you haven't gotten a taste of me, haven't you? I may look small and weak but I'm not a person you want to tangle with." I said.

"Oh, I can't wait," Alvin said. "This'll be a piece of cake for me."

"Fine, I warned you." I told Alvin.

First, Alvin tried to slam me with the hammer which I dodged by a close call. He kept swinging at me and every time he swung, I dodged with style. Then he threw his big hammer at me which I shifted away and hit a house, making it crumble down to the ground. Was Alvin weaponless now? Wrong. He took out an iron sword and started swinging at me with strength and speed. For a big guy like him, he moves pretty quick but I was quicker. When he swung his sword at me, I did a somersault that dodged his slash and a backflip to evade the next one. I was thinking that this was unfair so I decided to show Alvin who he was picking a fight with. With my water, I picked up a ball of water, put it in a straight line, and made a sword out of ice which really shocked him. I started slashing him and he deflected almost each I jumped up and slashed him with my ice sword which was somewhat effective. Good news: Alvin got stunned. Bad news: I can kiss my ice sword goodbye. So I took my water power up a notch. I created a wave for Alvin. I even wrote on that wave "To Alvin". When Alvin snapped out of confusion, I just soaked him with a powerful blast that sent him flying.

"That was just a taste of my power." I said.

Alvin got up sputtering and breathing heavily. "Well, you sure are a special one, aren't ya?" He said.

"What can I say? I'm gifted." I said. Alvin started walking toward me.

"Well, we're just gonna have to take a few gifts of our own, then." Alvin said. Then he punched me in the stomach which was very powerful and sent me rolling in pain. I saw Alvin running in a lifeboat.

"We got them, sir!" I heard a soldier say.

Then he and his soldier went away with a book and a girl with them. With the last of my power, I created a ball of water which I threw in the sky and exploded into rain so it burned down all the fires in Berk and then I fainted.


	5. Stepping Into Link's Shoes and Beyond

_**Chapter 5:**_ _Stepping into Link's Shoes and Beyond_

I slowly woke up. When I tried to sit up,I felt a sharp pain in my stomach which helped me remember what happened. Alvin, that fiend! He punched me in my stomach. I woke up on a bed and wondered where I was. I walked outside and saw Stormfly so this must be Astrid's house. When I walked back in, I saw a letter in the desk and it said "To L.J, a true hero of Berk." I sat down on the bed and read the letter slowly.

"Dear L.J,

I just wanted to let you know that all of Berk gives you their thanks. Due to your honor, bravery, power and dedication to Berk, my dad now respects you and all the other citizens and my friends. That's the good news. Now here comes the bad news. The Book of Dragons has been taken from Berk and worse, Astrid's been kidnapped as well. Stormfly tried to protect her but got hurt.I didn't want to tell you but I think it was better to tell you the truth anyway. We need to get the Book and Astrid back. We're right planning how to get to Outcast Island and try to get what rightfully ours. The Book of Dragons holds all of our information about Dragons, what they do and how they act. If it falls in the wrong hands, someone can control that dragon and use it against us. L.J, We need your help more than ever."

-Sincerely, Hiccup.

I was filled with mixed feelings. Something very important has been taken and they got Astrid as well. I was so mad that I couldn't save her from Alvin's clutches. Imagine what could happen to Astrid if she was in Alvin's hands. The thoughts of it made me scream and shout out of pain and heartbreak.I can tell you that I wanted to kill Alvin but I didn't want to either. I'm not that type of person. I'll save the book and Astrid for sure but I won't kill Alvin for his wrongdoings. I walked outside and saw Stormfly who had a deep scar on his face; Must've been from when she was trying to save Astrid but due to Astrid being gone, she was silently crying, tears rolling down her blue scaly face. I held her tightly as my way of saying _Sorry that Astrid's gone._

I whispered in her ear. "Don't you worry. I'll get Astrid back. Believe it! But I need you to trust me and to also ride you if you want your best friend/owner from evil's clutches. So please, I beg you, lend me your aid!"

After a few minutes, Stormfly snorted in agreement and to make it official, she licked my face which made me freeze. I couldn't believe what just happened. What a feeling! I was in a trance, I'll admit, but I got myself together and wiped the dragon saliva of my face.

"Perfect." I said. Now to get to the gang and tell them I have a plan to get the book and Astrid back yet still give Alvin the beating he deserves. When Stormfly licked me, the searing pain in my stomach faded away completely.

When I went back to the academy, the crew had many suggestions on how to get the book and Astrid back. From "Destroy OutCast Island!" to "Kill Alvin!" which I disagreed completely on. I was a few inches away from the entrance just so I can hear the crew talking. Then someone touched my shoulder and I turned around. It was a big and burly man with a long curled mustache. The scary part of him was that he was missing an arm but covered with a metal short arm which I bet was used for many gadgets because on his arm was a medium hammer.

"Well, hello there." he said in an almost British voice.

"Uh, hi. Don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked.

"Why, the name's Gobber; I create most of the weapons that our Viking soldiers use with a little help from Hiccup." Gobber introduced. "So, you're the new kid that's already the talk of the town with your powers."

"Yes, sir; The name's L.J. Pleased to meet you." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you this letter; It was addressed to you but not in your name. just says 'The kid'." Gobber said.

"That'll do; Thanks, Gobber." I said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Hiccup wanted me to give you this." Gobber took out a sword inside its own sheath and handed it to me.

"Whoa, thanks a lot." I said.

"That there is a sword made out of Gronckle iron; This sword's iron is so strong that it can cut down a steel sword no sweat. Hiccup and Fishlegs created this for you last night but forgot to bring it to you so I decided to do it myself." Gobber explained.

"Thanks. This could be very useful." I said.

"Well, got to get going. Lots of things to do. Nice meeting you." Gobber said and walked away.

"Right back at you, too." I said.

I took out the sword and it looked cool and heroic. I did a few waves and slashes with it and put it back in the sheath. Felt light and I can hold on to it tightly. Now to read the letter sent to me.

"Dear kid,

I hoped you liked my little goodbye gift. Anyway, we got your favorite person and most importantly, the book of dragons and I will use it to control the most powerful dragon out there. We shall have a great battle on my island. Bring your friends. They're all invited to meet their fate. I was a little generous and sent you the directions to my island on the back of this letter. You have 3 days, starting tomorrow, to get you and your little buddies ready. Come and get your book and girl. We dare you.

-sincerely Alvin the Treacherous

"We accept your challenge." I whispered to myself in a fierce tone. I looked at the map and reviewed it. I thought how I can get the book back and Astrid from Alvin's evil clutches and a few minutes, I had a plan that can't fail so I stepped in the academy, plan in hand. "Ah, L.J. You're awake and you got the present me and Fishlegs gave you. How is it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's great! Thanks a lot, you two." I said with a smile.

Then things got kind of bad. Snotlout stepped up to me and confessed something to me in front of everyone. Bold move, Snotlout.

"I didn't want to tell you but I think I should. I was the one who made the lie that you tried to hurt me or anyone else. I was just angry that you would take the spotlight here and I would be like how Hiccup was in the past; a nobody. Please forgive me." Snotlout confessed.

I was kind of skeptical to forgive him. Someone putting a wrongdoing on you that you didn't even do in the first place is almost unforgivable but what's done is done and I slipped through those cracks already and then some. So I decided to forgive him anyway.

"Sure, I forgive you. Just make sure you don't do that again." I said in a strict tone. Snotlout just shook his head in agreement.

I walked up to the rest of the group and asked what's happening so far."We're just getting a plan ready to get the book and Astrid back." Hiccup informed me.

"Already done. I got a plan that'll work perfectly and some new info as well." I informed them.

"Do tell. We're all ears." Hiccup said. I told Hiccup and the gang the new info and showed them the map. Then I told them my plan which everyone agreed on. It was the right amount of revenge and rescue. You'll hear the plan unfold later. We all decided to start our training first thing tomorrow. Training for me and the dragons.

The 1st day. Me and the whole gang headed to the Academy to start the training. I first observed what Stormfly can do. She's agile and quick-thinking while doing the normal fire and shooting spikes straight out of her body. Good thing I set up some targets for Stormfly to use last night. What he needed to work on is accuracy. So he played a few rounds of "Darts" to improve on that. As for me, I did the same thing but in a different way. I created a moving projectile device to practice shooting my fire and lightning bolts at the projectiles to practice my accuracy. To add a better challenge, I did it blindfolded and did surprisingly well. Plus, I tried to control different kinds of fires as well. Snotlout's dragon was easy to control. His fire was just like normal I tried controlling Toothless's fire. His fire was more difficult to control since his fire isn't a normal fire and he doesn't do flamethrowers, just short shots of very powerful blasts. My strategy was to take each blast and add another by catching more blasts to make an even bigger and powerful attack.

The 2nd day. Here's when things get more dangerous. My goal is to create a fire shield and I know the source of how to succeed in this tactic. Just need some goggles and a mask over my nose and mouth. In the academy, this training tactic could kill me. The plan is using Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's 2 headed dragon to create a fire shield and here's how. The first head of the dragon will shoot his poison gas and encircle me with it. Then, with my fire, I'll spark it and with a little bit of bending, I'll create a fire shield around me. I stood in the middle of the arena. The twins and their 2 headed dragon were there. Fishlegs and Snotlout were there as well, waiting for this experiment to happen.

"L.J, Think you can really handle this?" Hiccup asked. I could tell he was worried about me.

"Is that even a question? Let's do this." I said confidently.

Then the gas started coming and encircling me but I was ready for this. I put my hand on fire and put it on the gas. Almost immediately, there was a blazing fire circle around me. If I want to do my fire shield, now would be a good time. I started swinging my arms to bring the fire and started spinning around very fast. In a matter of seconds, the fire started coming to me and I was polishing my shield and after that, I did it! I finally created a fire shield and I discovered a new power as well. When the fires were around me, I started coming off the ground and my fire shield. I was going higher and higher and before I knew it, I was levitating! I slowly came down to the ground and I let my fire shield die down.

"Wow! You never cease to amaze me, L.J." Hiccup said. Everyone was impressed at what I've done. There was something else that I needed to do but I plan to do it in the night.

When everyone was asleep, I woke up and went to the dragon arena. I felt something inside of me, a power that I must unlock if I want to prepare myself for what will happen tomorrow. I sat in the middle of the arena and went into my meditation stance. I tried taking in every happy memory in my head and took out the negative ones. From when I first arrived in Berk to me doing my show to having all of Berk's respect. Slowly I was transforming into something wonderful for Berk of course. I was wrapped in fire and my hands and feet weren't there. They were now talons and my arms were wings. My head changed from a normal head to a deadlier one. And I lifted my wings and took off into the air. I've done it!

I was my own type of dragon with a long wingspan, talons as sharp as swords sharpened and my wings had two daggers as sharp as my Gronckle Iron sword. My head was similar to Snotlout's dragon but combined in red and gold. I flew around Berk to get used to this form which I got the hang of it pretty quick. _This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!_ I said in my head. I landed back on the dragon arena and changed immediately into my human form. I teleported back to the Viking ship and went to sleep. I imagined Astrid in my head and whispered "We're coming to save you, Astrid. And if Alvin tries to get in my or your friends way, he'll live to regret it."

The 3rd day. This was it. The day when me and the dragon crew finally rescue the book and Astrid while giving Alvin the beating he deserves. I washed my face and had my breakfast. This was the day I've been waiting for. I walked to the dragon arena and saw Hiccup and the other's all ready for battle. I greeted them and explained them the plan again. "Ready your dragons. We'll be heading out soon." I said to them all.

Hiccup and the rest of the gang went to get ready for battle. As for me, I got the map to OutCast Island and I started to meditate to regenerate my energy. While in that process, I had my doubts. I know we were going there to save the book and Astrid but what worries me is when I had to face Alvin. When I battle an enemy, I never try to kill them. I'm not that kind of person. Sure, we're getting revenge for many reasons but I've learned that revenge is like a 2-headed viper. When you watch your enemy go down in defeat, you get poisoned yourself. In the end of all this, I'll still forgive him. Even though I don't want to, I must.

"L.J! We're ready. We're just waiting for you." Hiccup said.

"I'll be right there." I said.

I got up and ran up to the cliff where will be taking flight to go to OutCast Island. Little did I know that there was a crowd waiting to send us off. Everyone was cheering for us, telling us to do this for Berk. Even Stoick told us to show Alvin no mercy. I don't know I can do that, Stoick, but I'll take Alvin down. All the dragons stepped back many steps. I knew they were ready for takeoff. We all went on our dragons (I went on Stormfly) and the dragons ran fast and then took off. Had to hold onto the rope very tight. OutCast Island, Here we come!


	6. Teamwork Dragons Power Of Berk

_**Chapter 6:**_ _Teamwork + Dragons = Power of Berk_

We've been flying for quite some time now and we've followed the map to OutCast Island. I thought Alvin was trying to lead us into a trap but then I saw yellow and black clouds in the sky.

"Why are the clouds so dark and ominous as though seeing them may cause a negative impact on our lives?" I asked.

"This is the atmosphere of OutCast Island. We're almost there." Hiccup explained.

I kind of gulped but I wasn't that scared. My mind was focused on 2 things: Getting the Book of Dragons and saving Astrid. Not to mention to take down Alvin. Ok, make that 3 things. Then I saw OutCast Island with my own 2 eyes and I was shocked. This is an island that you do not want to go to. The place is a terrible, scary mess and the citizens look strong but terrible on the inside. No wonder why they have a thirst for blood and war. Anyways, I must tell the others my plan. Good thing Hiccup told the others not to fire yet or the plan would be ruined. Snotlout and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, weren't so happy about that.

"Ok, here's the plan. Due to my analysis, the arena is ways away and I can go as quickly as I can. So when I call for assistance like the poison gas," I pointed at Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon. "lend me the gas of your dragon. For the rest of you, your job is to take out any troops coming your way. Any attack is available. When I get the Book of Dragons, I'll call on Hiccup so I can give it to him. Protect the book with your life, Hiccup. I'll save Astrid as well. She'll be safe. Don't know about the "sound" part yet." I said.

"Dragons are here! Ready the weapons and the troops!" I heard someone shout.

We've been spotted in the nick of time. Thousands of troops were swarming in with swords and shields, crossbows and archers. They were in a formation that was scattered but organized. "Ready to do this?" I asked the others. They were all ready with a look of grit and a strong fire. We went into our OutCast troops did the first attack by shooting an army of arrows that blocked out the sun.

"Everyone! Downward dive to avoid the arrows! When that's done, attack them at will!" I shouted. We all went down. We dodged all the arrows and then fire and flames started to decorate OutCast Island.

"Stormfly! I'm gonna jump off you. When I'm off, you go help the others defeat the troops." I said. I stuck out my hand. "Understand?" I asked.

Stormfly licked my hand in agreement. I put some of the saliva on my face in a war paint kind of way.

"Good. Head straight into the flames onto land. I'll be fine." I said.

Stormfly headed straight into the flames with amazing speed. Had to hold on for that speed boost. When I got close enough, I said "Stormfly, upward. About to jump."

Stormfly went up and I jumped off her head and went into the flames which didn't affect me at all. I landed on a few of the troops heads and jumped on them like stepping stones and landed on a house.

I discovered that can be my way to get to the arena. I jumped and started to leap on each soldier's head. With each head I landed on, I was getting closer to my goal. I was going pretty fast on that troop trail but then I found out my speed was starting to fail. I called for the green gas and I sparked it and it put me on a blaze of speed that made me rush through the troops heads like nobody's business. In a matter of time, I saw the arena ahead. That's where the book and Astrid were, waiting to be rescued. But there were so many troops that I couldn't jump on them because they were holding spears in the air so I did the next best thing. I decided to play bowling with them. I pretended they were the pins and I was the ball. Well, make that a fireball because I got in my flame wheel and rolled with great speed and knocked them out of the way. A strike! I saw the door closing and I got through seconds before it closed.

When I was in, it was pitch black so I created a fire in my hand and used it as a lantern. I crossed through a very long passageway looking all around. If I'm correct, the book of Dragons should be near so where is it? Then, I got to a point where there were many corridors. There was like a dozen different directions I could go but which one goes to the book? Using my foresight, I found the right one: The 3rd one on the right. Going through that corridor led me on a straight passageway to the Book of Dragons in a glass case.

"This'll be a piece of cake." I said. I picked up a pebble and with great accuracy, I threw the pebble with such strength and speed that it shattered the glass. Taking the Book of Dragons, I was about to make it out with the book in hand when suddenly, I heard something fall and another and another. Next thing I knew, I used my corner eye and saw a group of soldiers behind me, ready to do more than just take the book back from me.

 _Spoke too soon...but I can get through this._ I said in my mind. I made the book disappear without anyone knowing but me. I teleported the book back on the pedestal so I can get it back. Hope no one notices that. I turned around and put my hands up. The soldiers expected me to still have the book in my hands but were wrong.

"Congratulations. You caught a kid." I said. Then, with a snap of my fingers, I teleported on top of one of the soldiers heads. "Come and get me." I taunted at them and stuck my tongue at them.

I started jumping on their heads to get my way to the book of Dragons. Some of the soldiers tried to grab me with their hands when I jumped on their heads but I was too quick for them. Some of the others raised their spears hoping to inflict some damage on me but I dodged each one with ease. I'll admit there were some close calls I had but here was the closest one yet. I tripped and fell in the swarm of OutCast soldiers. Good thing I still had the sword Gobber gave me. When I fell, I immediately took it out and did a stance.

"He's got a sword!" One of the soldiers said.

"You idiots! We all got swords!" Their leader said.

They all took their swords out but that didn't faze me. I did an upward slash to give me some height and it was back to running on their heads again. I had ways away to get back to the book so I needed to pick up the pace.

 _Let's show them a little bit of my power._ I thought. I purposefully fell down in the crowd again and I was ready for them.

"End of the line, boy!" The leader said.

"Is it really?" I said.

He took out his sword and tried to slash me which I dodged by teleporting. He tried it again and I still teleported. Then the soldiers tried to get me by body slamming me but I dodged by teleporting. To make a long scene short, every time a soldier tried to body slam me, I dodged by teleporting. In a matter of time, I created a dogpile of soldiers with the leader on top.

Finally, I teleported near the book of Dragons. "Show's over, folks! I'll be taking the book back, thanks!" I said.

With the book in my hands, I teleported out of there. Next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky heading straight to the arena. "Hiccup!" I shouted and in seconds, he caught me and I was on Toothless.

"I see you're still in one piece." Hiccup said.

"Yes I am. Here's the book of dragons. Protect it with your life." I told Hiccup. He took the book.

"I will. Where do you want me to land you?" Hiccup asked.

"Take me down to the arena." I said and he brought me to the middle of the arena.

"Good Luck." He told me and flew off into battle again. I looked around and saw Astrid in a cage fit for a dragon.

"Astrid!" I yelled and ran to the cage. "Are you all right?" I asked her. Good thing she was awake.

"I'm fine...now that you and the rest are here." Astrid said. "How's Stormfly?" she asked.

"She's doing great; A little scratch on her face but she's fine." I said. "How can I get you out?" I asked.

"You can slash the cage door so I can get out." Astrid said.

Suddenly, I heard another cage door open. Out came the dreaded Alvin in battle armor and with a metal hammer. "I think that's gonna have to wait." I said.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you would show up." Alvin said. "Thought my troops could stop you. Yet you're here, not hurt or broken. Don't you worry. I'll make your humiliation as quick as possible." Alvin threatened.

I said, "Sorry but it may come back at you. I don't want to hurt you, Alvin. So I'll be taking Astrid with me and be on my way."

I was about to touch the cage when Alvin threw a dagger suddenly. I dodged it but for Astrid, not so much because the dagger gave her a cut on her arm. Not so deep but it started to bleed.

"There'll be more where that came from for her unless you surrender yourself to me. So will you come clean to me or give your friend a front row seat to watch you suffer?" Alvin threatened.

I did my thinker pose. "Hmmm...Is neither an option?" I asked.

"No. So then I will choose for you." Alvin said.

"Front row seat it shall be but the suffering will be yours, Alvin. You've been warned." I said.

I stood on one side of the arena and Alvin stood on the other. Storm clouds started forming in the sky above us. "Battle begin." I said.

Alvin charged at me with his metal hammer and slammed it to where I was standing which I dodged. The force was so strong that the whole arena shook. He picked it up and started spinning with his hammer following where I'm going. I dodged that spinning attack with ease and Alvin got dizzy. Perfect time to disarm him. I ran and broke his hammer handle, which was made out of wood, so he won't use it again. Then, Alvin took out his sword that was like 2 1/2 inches long and charged at me with it. Each time he swung at me with that long sword, I dodged by teleporting or I deflected with my sword. Had to disarm him again. He did a sword thrust to me but then I jumped on top of his sword and did a backflip kick in his face which made him stagger and lose grip of his sword. I picked it up and threw it out of the way. I raised my hand and a lightning bolt hit my arm. An electrical surge went through me.

"My turn." I said with a smile. I snapped my fingers and each time I did that, Alvin felt a strong shock of thunder that flowed through his body from top to bottom. When I stopped, Alvin charged at me like a raging bull. Good thing the metal hammer piece was there because I picked it up and he hit that metal with such force I almost got knocked back. That impact made Alvin confused which meant I had to give him the final blow. With my electrical arm, I charged it into a ball of electrical power and my eyes were locked on Alvin. "Playtime is over." I said. I ran with great speed and struck that blow into him with a blast. He screamed and got blown back onto the arena wall. I walked up to him and checked his pulse. It was still beating so I knew he was still alive. So glad I didn't kill him.

Only one more thing to do: Free Astrid. I went up to her cage and sliced up that cage creating a hole for her to get through. "You are free now." I said. Astrid looked so happy. I know how she feels. Freedom never felt so good. I whistled and down came Stormfly still in one piece. Astrid immediately ran to her and what a reunion it was; Stormfly and Astrid were inseparable. I bet no one could top that bond except for Hiccup and Toothless. I walked up to Stormfly and touched her head. "Told you I would bring her back." I said. With that, Stormfly licked me twice in the face. I laughed while wiping off the saliva. "You're welcome." I said. Astrid gave me a hug as well. Thought one of my ribs would break.


	7. Death Gets Trained

_**Chapter 7:**_ _Death gets trained_

All right. You may have been thinking it was a victory for all of us and Berk. Alvin is defeated, Astrid is free and we can all go back to Berk and celebrate our victory. Sadly, that's all gonna have to wait. While Astrid was giving me her bear-hug, I saw Alvin get up and started laughing. Then Astrid noticed and she let me go. Finally I can breathe again. My eyes were set on Alvin.

"You win round 1, L.J. Now let's see how you do in round 2. With help from the Book of Dragons, I controlled the most ferocious dragon and put its mind on 2 targets: First, you," Alvin pointed at me. "then, Berk." Alvin finished.

"May we know what this dragon is?" I asked but tried to say it confidently. Alvin whistled. "You'll see soon enough." Alvin said and started to run out of the arena.

This is what I was afraid that Alvin would succeed in. "I wonder what this dragon would be." I said.

"I have a hunch." Astrid said. "I just hope I'm wrong." Suddenly I heard a piercing roar which was the loudest roar I've ever heard. "No...no...I was right." Astrid stuttered. I turned to look at her; Her face was in shock and turned almost white as a sheet. "It's the..." she started to say.

Out flew a white dragon with spikes surrounding its entire body. He slammed down with so much force that I fell down on my feet. "Astrid, please explain." I said.

"That is the Screaming Death. This dragon is a deadly beast with a roar so loud it messes up a dragon's sense of direction and can shoot large fireballs, flamethrowers and very sharp spikes from its tail." Astrid explained.

I remember me hearing a story about this dragon before and it had those same attributes but I couldn't remember its weakness just yet.

"Astrid. You and Stormfly need to leave this arena right now; This could get ugly." I said.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"I will fight him." I said.

"No way! I'll fight with you." Astrid said.

"No! You two must leave. I don't want you to put yourself at risk. It's me he wants. I'll be fine. Just leave. Get going! Help out the others." I said.

"Fine. Just be careful and don't die." Astrid said. She went on top of Stormfly and flew off in a flash.

I turned to the Screaming Death. "All right Screaming Death, let's dance." I said. The Screaming Death let out a loud roar that made the ground tremble. This battle was going to be crazy.

First the Screaming Death did his Sonic Shriek which is his loud roar but amplified louder that could make you deaf and I took the full blast of it in my face. Surprisingly, I didn't get deafness but let me tell you it was crazy loud. After that, he did a flamethrower. When that was unleashed, it didn't hurt me but the force was powerful that I had a hard time controlling the fire. _A worthy opponent._ I thought. I created the fire into a tornado. A large one that I threw at the Screaming Death. It damaged him but barely. Then it started throwing spikes from his tail which I dodged with my teleportation. My goal wasn't to kill the Screaming Death but to take him down just enough. So I decided to attack back. Using my lightning powers, I gave it some good lightning strikes which it took some damage and threw many medium boulders at the Screaming Death by levitating them and then pushed it to the Screaming Death which did some damage.

Then I did one of my greatest attacks yet. I tried to lift up the arena from under our feet. To make sure that the Screaming Death doesn't interrupt my concentration, I created a shield that is powerful to block out many attacks but not all. The arena was now a few inches above ground. 30 ft was the goal. The Screaming Death was shooting powerful fireballs at me but my shield could take it. Right now, the arena was at 10 ft. Then, the Screaming Death started shooting spikes at me but my shield can take it as well. A few spikes penetrated my shield but it's a good thing my shield can regenerate. The arena is at 20 ft. Now the Screaming Death shot his Sonic Boom attack. This is when my shield started to crack and the arena is at 25 ft. _I must push through! Don't give up!_ I thought to myself. I couldn't die, not now. I put my strength and ears into it. The sound was louder than ever. The arena was at 27 ft now and the shield was about to give in. 28 ft...29...30! DROP IT! I let all my weight off and let the arena rain on the Screaming Death and he got buried under all that rubble.

I won that fight but I was kind of low on power. That move took most of my energy away. I had enough air in my lungs to whistle for Astrid and Stormfly to come down. Astrid ran up to me.

"Are you O.K, L.J?" She asked.

"I'm fine...that battle took most of my energy away from me." I said, almost out of breath.

"Can you still function properly?" Astrid said.

"I'll still live. I need to get to Hiccup right away. Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll take you to them." Astrid said. I hopped onto Stormfly and we took off in a flash. We dodged many obstacles on our way to Hiccup. From flaming catapults to arrows to crossbows; It was one wild ride. Finally, I saw the dynamic duo, fighting off the troops and destroying the big flaming rocks.

"L.J. You're still up and running, I see." Hiccup said.

"Yes, I am. I need to tell you something important." I said.

"Tell away. I'm all ears." Hiccup replied.

"Okay. I just went through a fierce battle with the Screaming Death which Alvin has under control." I started off.

"Really?! That can't be good." Hiccup said surprised.

"It gets worse. He ordered it to kill me and to destroy Berk." I said.

"That can't be!" Hiccup said. He went into his thinking pose. Better than my own. "Aha! Why don't we try and slow it down from getting to Berk?" Hiccup said.

"That'll be highly appreciated from you and the others. Try your best to stop S.D. Me and Astrid will go to Berk and tell the news to the people of Berk and have them evacuate from Berk. I'll give the Screaming Death the final blow." I said.

"I understand. I'll tell the others." Hiccup agreed.

"Good. Right now, the Screaming Death is buried under a huge pile of rubble and I bet that won't hold him for long. Me and Astrid will be heading for Berk right now. Good Luck." I said and we left for Berk. Stormfly flew with great speed heading for Berk. I was kind of nervous for what was to come but Astrid was the most nervous; She was shaking like it was winter and she forgot her coat.

"You ok, Astrid?" I asked.

She tried to maintain herself. "It's just the wind. Nothing more." Astrid said quickly.

"Oh, ok. Thought that you were worried about something." I said. With me saying that, Astrid just let it out.

"Ok, you're right. I admit it. I'm worried about you. You did so many sacrifices for yourself, trying to help us and Berk and we all really appreciate it. Now, you facing one of the strongest dragons out there for Berk makes me think you're crazy but it sure takes a lot of bravery, determination and a lot of heart to rise up to that challenge." Astrid said.

Is it me or am I feeling warm?

"What I'm saying is that you're an amazing person with extraordinary powers that are far beyond compare. But that's not the only reason why I like you. It's how you fought and triumphed for me, my friends and the whole land of Berk. Just wanted to say that if you do die, I just want you know you'll always be a warrior and a friend in my heart and I won't forget you." Astrid said with a smile.

In my mind, I was blown away like a 350 mph tornado. I know I gotten many compliments before but hearing all that from Astrid was like hearing an angel singing from heaven. I couldn't help but ask myself. Did I really affect her that much? Have I unlocked the locks of making a true friend with Astrid? I've decided to accept what she said as true. All I can say was "Thank you. That really means a lot." One thing's certain, I was red like a red hot chili pepper. But no time to dwell on that. It would be quite a ride to get to Berk so I've decided to get some Zzz's and focus on the task at hand: Protecting Berk.


	8. Me and Death have a Playdate

_**Chapter 8:**_ _Me and Death have a playdate_

We were halfway there to Berk and I was busy refueling myself for what will come next for me; I felt like I was at 75%. "Better go check on the others; Probably been battling S.D." I thought. Using my foreseeing powers, I saw what's going on and I was right; The Screaming Death came out and Hiccup and his friends are busy slowing the Screaming Death down. Sadly, their attacks aren't very effective. Then, the Screaming Death did a powerful combination of its 2 moves: the Sonic Shriek and its Spine Shoot in a rapid spin. Hiccup and the rest dodged that deadly combo but the Screaming Death flew away following Stormfly's trail which will lead to me. I woke up in a flash. "Astrid, we got a problem, over." I said.

"What is it?" Astrid turned around.

"I saw the others fighting the Screaming Death; They all did the best they could to stop him but the Screaming Death escaped from their grasp and is heading our way at amazing speed." I said.

"Oh, great. What do we do now?" Astrid asked me.

"Keep heading for Berk; I'll protect us." I said. In the distance, I saw the Screaming Death coming closer. I stood at the end of Stormfly, ready to strike. The Screaming Death did his Sonic Boom attack which I thought would mess up Stormfly's direction but it didn't which surprised me. Next, The Screaming Death did a flamethrower which I blocked and bended into a hammer and knocked SD into confusion. I kept hitting him until he hit the water. I bet that dragons didn't like water since they breathe fire. The Screaming Death hit the water but I needed to make sure it was stopped. I jumped off Stormfly and went in the water. I swam up to the Screaming Death and started to freeze the dragon in a block of ice. It was pretty hard to do since it was moving a whole lot and trying to get back to the surface. After I was done, I teleported back onto Stormfly. The Screaming Death popped up in a huge block of ice.

"I think that'll stop the Screaming Death." Astrid said.

"I wish I could believe that, Astrid. Look closer." I pointed at SD's tail. It broke out of the ice and I saw the Screaming Death's eyes staring at me. It started using its tail as a motor to ride in the water. "Let's go, Stormfly!" Astrid shouted and Stormfly flew even faster to Berk. I did something else to stop the Screaming Death. Using my foreseeing powers, I pinpointed the Screaming Death's location and created a storm cloud to follow it. Then it shot a lightning bolt on S.D's tail paralyzing it from moving. In about 15 minutes, me and Astrid made it to Berk.

"We need to get to Stoick, ASAP!" I said. I ran into Stoick's HQ in such a hurry I forgot I could teleport there. Astrid was right behind me and was kind of out of breath. I knocked at the door and the door opened. I went in and luckily, Stoick was there.

"Welcome back, L.J! I see Astrid's here which must mean your mission was a success." Stoick greeted. He sounded so proud. Too bad I must give him the new bad news.

"Yes it was successful but new danger has occurred. Alvin has controlled the Screaming Death, a deadly dragon with many dangerous abilities that can destroy many lands. The bad news is that the Screaming Death has 2 targets: killing me and destroying Berk to ashes. Right now, it's on its way but I trapped it. It's in a dense block of ice but it's tail came out and is using it as a motor to get here. Luckily, I paralyzed the tail so it won't move." I said.

"That is some bad news, but will that trap you did hold that beast?" Stoick asked.

"No. I don't think that trap is going to hold so we should use this time we have now to evacuate the citizens of Berk from any future harm. Luckily, I have a plan for that." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Stoick asked. I went to a map showing the whole land of Berk and other islands.

"Ok. The Screaming Death is about right here. It's pretty far away from Berk but I think he's still trying to get to Berk which in his original state would take about 2 hours but in the condition it's in now, it'll take him at least 9-10 hours, 11 at max. In that time, we must warn and tell the people to evacuate Berk before time runs out." I said.

"Sounds like a good plan but how will we leave and where will we go?" Stoick asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You all will be traveling by ship to Dragon Island. It's a safe place for you guys to stay at after this is all over. From here to Dragon Island will take a few hours to get there by ship." I explained.

"This all might just work; I'll go tell Berk the news and we will be on our way." Stoick said. He was about to leave and tell the news but then he stopped. "Wait. What about you, L.J? I mean the Screaming Death wants to kill you." Stoick asked.

"Ah, now that's a dilemma I must encounter on my own. I shall conquer the Screaming Death and the arena shall be Berk." I said.

"So, Berk will still be destroyed?!" Stoick said angrily.

"Damaged but not destroyed. I'll fix it after it's over. Trust me on that." I said.

"Fine; I'll go and tell Berk the news and we'll go to Dragon Island." Stoick said.

In about an hour, the news has been spread to Berk and people either hurried to the ships or gathered their prized possessions and went to the for me, I used my foreseeing powers and checked on Hiccup and the others. They looked like they were riding on their way to Berk. I decided to use my new mind connection powers to speak to Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Can you hear me?" I said in my mind. This made Hiccup look around like crazy trying to see where I was. "Hiccup, I'm speaking to you from Berk with my mind communication powers. Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We were on our way to Berk; Did you and Astrid get to Berk?" Hiccup said.

"We did and told Stoick the news. He's evacuating the citizens from Berk to Dragon Island so they'll be safe from the Screaming Death's wrath." I told to Hiccup.

"That's smart." Hiccup said.

"Thanks; Can you do a favor for me? This'll really benefit Berk." I asked.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Can you guys go to Dragon Island and be the bodyguards for the citizens? I don't want anyone getting hurt." I asked.

"Sure. No problem." Hiccup said.

"Thanks a lot. Good Luck." I said. I went back to the task at hand.

"L.J. Everyone's all ready to go." Stoick said.

"Good; You all may leave when ready." I said. Stoick started to go to his dragon but I stopped him.

"Wait. There's one more thing you need to know. Hiccup and the group will be at Dragon Island as well to protect you all from any harm." I told Stoick.

"That's good to hear. We'll be on our way. Good Luck with the Screaming Death." Stoick said.

"Thanks. I may need it." I said. I turned to Astrid.

"Astrid. I need you to follow the ships to Dragon Island. Protect them all." I told her.

"No way. I'm fighting with you no matter what." She told me.

I expected this to come from her. I went up to Stormfly and whispered in her ear to fly to Dragon's Island when I give the signal which is the "Charge" sound I'll do. She snorted in understanding.

"Ok, Astrid. You can join the battle. You'll be the distractor." I said to her.

"Good. Thanks for this opportunity." Astrid said.

"You're very welcome; Let me just do the triumphant sound for you." I said to Astrid.

"What sound is that?" Astrid asked.

I did the "Charge" sound and away Stormfly flew. "Sorry Astrid! Don't want to lose you! It's off to Dragon Island for you!" I shouted.

"L.J!" Astrid shouted angrily as she flew farther away.

"She'll thank me later." I said.

In a matter of time, Everyone on Berk left and it was deserted. Everything was set for the battle so I sat down and started to regenerate myself. I could feel my powers coming back to me and getting stronger by the minute. I also obtained a very useful power: the power to heal. I can heal many hurt people and rebuild an entire town when it has been badly damaged. Not just that, My hidden dragon was getting faster and stronger as well. In a few hours, I was at 100% in every category of my power. When I opened my eyes, I saw the Screaming Death in its block of ice. Then I heard a crack and another one; It was breaking out of the ice! I did my force field move to protect myself and I'm glad I did. When it broke out, medium to large shards of icicles came raining on Berk. Many houses got destroyed from that icy barrage but not me; I turned off my force field. The Screaming Death had its eyes staring at me. It was in no mood to talk to; He was in the mood to annihilate me and Berk all together so I decided to lead it to the arena of Berk. "Come and get me." I said and started running there.

First thing I knew that I was running faster than ever; I could feel the wind rushing through my skin and so can the fire too. Wait, fire? Right. The Screaming Death did a very strong flamethrower that scorched a section on Berk and then it flew in the sky, trying to locate me. I waved my hand to the Screaming Death and it saw me. It charged at me and did a flame blast which I jumped over. Then I made a fire chain that connected to the flame blast and made a wrecking ball of fire. With that, I let the Screaming Death have at it. It did do some damage but not that much. I kept swinging and kept hitting the beast and then swung it up and knocked the Screaming Death back and it fell down. Then I saw it getting back up and made a beeline to the arena.

In a matter of time, I made it there. I sat down and started to regenerate myself. I know I didn't have that much time so I took as much energy I can consume. Then I opened my eyes and saw the Screaming Death rise above me. "Was that all you got, you ungodly beast?" I said. Then I felt the ground shaking and what I saw surprised popped out a spiky dragon in dark green and had a big mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Is that...a relative of the Screaming Death? I thought hard about this and the answer popped in my head. The Whispering Death. I remember seeing a picture of this dragon. "That's more like it." I said with a big smile on my face. I was so ready for this last stand.

First, the Whispering Death went in the ground of the arena. The Screaming Death did his Sonic Shriek at me which was the loudest one I've ever heard; Must find a way to deflect that. Then I saw the ground shake and out came the Whispering Death right on the place where I was standing in. I quickly learned he was trying to eat me alive. I couldn't let that happen to me. "Missed me." I Whispering Death was getting mad. He went in the ground again, I bet, trying the same attack again. The Screaming Death did a flamethrower at me and I did my own as well. Bad mistake; The Whispering Death can track me down easily in one spot. This made me feel like I was trapped in a beartrap. I need to find a way out of this Death trap and luckily I found a way. I felt the ground shake but the vibrations were strong on my spot. "Wait for it," I said. The Screaming Death stopped his flamethrower but I got all that fire obtained in one ball. "Wait for it," I said. The Whispering Death's head came out. "Now!" I shouted. The fire I had in my hands made into a neat flame blaster. I shot a blast directly onto its head. It came out all confused. I transformed that blaster into a flame sword and let the Screaming Death have at it. I slashed it left, right, up and down and every hit got the Screaming Death. I saw the Whispering Death charging at me and I was ready for it. I put all that fire in a ball and let the Whispering Death eat that. Let's just say that it was too hot for the Whispering Death. It was so hot, it made the dragon pass out. With my new levitation powers I obtained, I picked him up and threw him away on the ground. "One down, one to go." I said. I looked at the Screaming Death.

The Screaming Death was so mad, it went crazy with rage and that rage was directed toward me. It charged at me with a Sonic Shriek and rammed me in the walls of the arena and knocked me up in the air. The Screaming Death slashed at me with his spiky tail and I fell, back first, on the arena ground. So glad I had healing powers; I had many injuries but with my powers, they were gone in a snap. I stood up. "About time I've seen some backbone in you but I'm starting to get bored of this. Feels unfair." I said. I think you may know what that means. It's transforming time. In at least 30 seconds, I was my own dragon. Time to finish this battle. May the best dragon win.

The Screaming Death was shocked at this transformation. He shot his Sonic Shriek at me which was the most powerful one he did yet. Felt like it was trying to blow me away with soundwaves. I started flapping my wings as fast as I can and to my surprise, I was stopping the waves hitting me. Then I spun around in circles creating a sound tornado and threw that at the Screaming hit him square in the face and made him confused. Now this was my time to strike. I flew straight at him with amazing speed and had my wings out. Did I mention that my wings had sharp claws like a Gronckle Iron sword? I gave S.D a fury of slashes. When I stopped, he started falling. I grabbed his tail with my talents and swung him around very fast and threw him away, I bet, very far away. I landed back onto the demolished arena, transformed back into my normal self and fainted.


	9. The New Girl A Village Reborn

_**Chapter 9:**_ _The New Girl / A Village Reborn_

I was like immediately shut down to recharge when I laid on the ground. Don't know how long I was out but I felt like I was at 50%. The strangest part was this scene I saw. I saw the Screaming Death lying on the ground, still as a rock. A lot of people were looking at it.

"This is the same Screaming Death that I bet L.J was talking about." Hiccup said.

"So, did he do his job?" Stoick said.

"Well, the Screaming Death is out cold so yes, he did." Hiccup said happily.

"Everyone!" Stoick said to all the citizens of Berk. "The Screaming Death is no more!" Everyone cheered when he said that.

"You did it, L.J. I'm majorly impressed." Hiccup whispered.

The people of Berk were cheering in victory for me. I couldn't believe it. That was enough to put a smile on my face. But will I be alive to make it there? I'm in an arena that's crumbling down rock by rock and the top of the arena fell down from it's proper place. So my chances of surviving was close to zero. I decided to send a message with my mind communication powers to Hiccup. I would've chosen to die a hero but I wanted to live a little bit longer. "Hiccup. Hiccup, come in!" I shouted in my head.

Didn't take him that long to figure out what power I was using to speak to him.

"L.J! We saw the defeated Screaming Death. We are already celebrating your victory." Hiccup told me.

"I know. I saw it all but sadly I won't be there if I don't get any help soon." I said.

"Wait; What do you mean?" Hiccup said urgently.

"The Dragon arena is crumbling down and I'm in the middle of it all." I said.

"No; You don't mean..." Hiccup said.

"Yes. In a matter of time, I'll be crushed with the debris of the arena. Well, at least I can die a hero." I said.

"No! We're coming to save you!" Hiccup said.

I got back to reality and close to my death. There goes one of the arena doors. Now the other. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to get me. I'll try to make this as painless as possible. I opened my eyes and saw a boulder coming right to me and I blacked out.

I was in total darkness and then I heard a voice. _Am I in heaven?_ I thought. Then I felt something on my face. It felt slippery and wet yet ticklish at the same time. I opened one eye and I woke to a dragon licking me. That sure got me up and what was more surprising was the licker was Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury. I couldn't believe it; I started to regret wiping the saliva off my face.

"Well, I see you are in one piece." A voice said. When I could finally see clear, I saw Hiccup there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You almost got crushed and we swooped in and picked you up." Hiccup said.

"Well, thanks. I thought you wouldn't make it on time." I said.

"We better get back to Dragon Island and tell the people you're still alive." Hiccup said.

"I agree." I said. But then I saw the Whispering Death lying on the shore. That must be where I threw it in my battle. "Well, there's something I have to do first." I said. I teleported to the shore and walked to the Whispering Death. I stuck out my hand and healed every single part of the dragon including his mouth which got the full blast of my fire; Even his singed tongue was back to normal. After I was done healing him, I saw his teeth move slow, then faster. He was getting up! I ran fast and far away from him so I won't get hurt. He got up and roared. I think he was happy. Then he drilled back into the ground and out of the hole came a present that looked untouched. The Whispering Death's head popped out of his hole. Its eyes was telling me to open it. I walked up to the present and picked it up. I read the note. "From Mom, to L.J." This must've been on the cruise when I had my 11th birthday. I opened it up and in there was a violin. An instrument that I practiced for 2 1/2 years and now I had my very own. "Wow," I said. "Thank you." I said to the Whispering Death and he dug away. Suddenly, I saw Hiccup and Toothless landing on the shore.

"Well, well, what do you have there?" Hiccup said.

"It's a violin. This present was given to me for my 11th birthday which was about 4 days ago." I explained. On Hiccup's face, it told me that he's never seen one before.

"Hope I still know how to play it." I said so I decided to play a song I song I played was called "Moon Princess". I learned how to play it due to how beautiful it sounds and uplifting it is. After I played the song, Hiccup looked very impressed.

"That is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. How did you do it?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

"A lot of practice. Now we better get back to the others." I said.

We first had to wake Toothless up. Looks like that song put him to sleep. After we woke him up, we were heading straight for Dragon's Island. In a matter of time, we made it there. When we landed and I stepped off, everyone was clapping and cheering for me. I also shook some hands here and there but I was walking toward the Screaming Death. Many people were wondering what I was going to do to it. I put my hand onto its head and started to heal him. The healing showed when green beams went through the Screaming Death. This really surprised everyone that I'm doing this better yet learning how to heal. When I was done, I stepped back. When it opened its eyes, everyone started to run away in terror. Yet I was the only one who stood there and watched the Screaming Death get up. Then, in the distance, I saw the Whispering Death come to the Screaming Death. In its eyes, it was surprised and relieved. "Don't worry; I healed him back to normal. Thanks for the battle!" I said to the Screaming Death. The Screaming Death stared at me and roared in my face. I took that as a Thank You roar. Sorry, I couldn't speak dragon. Then they both flew away but the Screaming Death left a mark on a cave before it left. I teleported up there and saw an X. I remembered the phrase _X marks the spot_ but I highly doubt there would be any buried treasure in the cave. Maybe a treasure that would help us and Berk. Only one way to find out. I teleported back on the ground and went inside the cave. I used my fire as a lantern to see in that dark and what I discovered was better than any buried treasure combined. With my fire lantern, I discovered a dragon dressed in pure turquoise, a little brown dragon and...and...is that a girl? Wow! Looks like to me it's another dragon trainer! With my teleportation powers, I brought all of them go to the edge of the cave. Slowly, the girl tried to get up.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at me in shock. "I see you're awake now. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." I said.

She took my hand and I pulled her up. She dusted herself off. She was in a ragged female outfit but she can really pull off being beautiful in her own way. "You all right?" I asked.

"Y-Yes. Thanks for asking." She said.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"I was running away from my homeland. They were all bent on violence and destroying a land I never heard of. I also ran because they said that a group of dragon trainers was going to attack them." She explained.

Great. Now I was in the villain's seat and so were the rest of my friends.

"Would this land be called Outcast Island?" I asked nervously.

"Yes! That's the name." She said.

I was afraid she would say that. I bent my head down. "I'm so sorry. Truly I am." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was the psychopath that destroyed your town. But, they stole from us two things from us that was crucial to the town." I confessed.

"What were those things?" She asked, her eyes filled with anger.

"The book of Dragons and a girl." I said.

"Why did they steal a book?" She asked.

"The Book of Dragons is crucial to our town. It holds a lot of information that helps us live with dragons in peace and harmony. If in the hands of your kind, no offense, our town would've been destroyed which already happened." I said.

"I'm so sorry. Why is my land so bent on destroying your village?" She asked.

"Bet it's a long story but the answers will become clear to us soon enough. Oh, where are my manners? My name is L.J. Recently, I'm in a tribe called Berk. That's the town your other tribe was bent on destroying." I said.

"Nice to meet you, L.J. My name is Oblick. I moved away from my tribe trying to find a new one that would have dragons, care for them and be a peaceful place." Oblick said.

"I think you've come to the right tribe. So you're done with the Outcast Island?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Do you forgive me? For what me and my friends did to your island?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. You don't mind we could be friends?" Oblick said.

"Sure. Of course." I said. We both shook hands.

"So tell me. Is that your dragon right there?" I said.

"Yep. That's my dragon I named DayDream. This is her little brother, Ceaser." She explained.

I looked at them. "Amazing! What can they do?" I said.

"Well, DayDream can retract her teeth and spikes. The best part is that she can copy a dragon's ability and their fire. Her little brother can't do that yet. He can only change brown." She explained.

"That's incredible! I have a feeling that Berk has never seen the likes of your dragon; Heck, not even the Book of dragons heard of a dragon like this." I said.

Oblick started blushing. "Thanks. You're too kind." she said with a smile.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." I replied back.

Suddenly, DayDream started getting up. I could tell because she stretched her wings which, I have to admit, were the most beautiful wings I've ever seen. DayDream stared at me with a look of an intruder. Plus, his teeth and spikes came out in an instant. Good thing Oblick was there to calm him down.

"Hey girl! Whoa! Calm down. He's not an enemy! He's on our side." Oblick reassured her dragon.

DayDream calmed down quite quickly. Then, she examined me just like Toothless did. She looked at me and sniffed a few times at me and I just stood there still hoping I passed this test. Then, DayDream stopped and stared at me again. I took out my hand and lifted it out.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." I whispered as I extended my hand. Then, DayDream retracted back her spikes and went and let me touch her head. I already knew I passed that test.

"Looks like he already likes you." Oblick said. All I could do was smile.

Sadly, All good things don't last so long. Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick came and spotted me with Oblick. The clothes she wore told them that was pure Outcast. Using my foreseeing powers, I spotted them before they did anything.

I yelled out, "Hiccup! Stoick! I know you guys are here and want to attack her since she's a part of the Outcast side. But, she's not our enemy anymore. Step out right now and do not make any sudden movements."

They both stepped out from their hiding places. "She's a part of the Outcast tribe and you're protecting her?" Stoick said with a look of anger.

"Yes; She ran away from her tribe to seek a new one; Better than the side she was born in." I explained. "Besides, if she was really a part of the OutCast side, would she be friends with a dragon?" I pointed at DayDream. She licked Oblick's face to prove my point. "Heh. Would a dragon even do that to a person from the Outcast?" I said.

"He does have some good points, Dad." Hiccup said. Stoick sighed. "Fine. She can come with us but if she does anything that affects our village, I'm blaming you, L.J." Stoick said.

"Yes, Chief." I replied.

We all walked out to the other citizens of Berk. "Welcome to the club. Don't worry. I'll protect you if anything happens or includes you in a negative manner. Trust me." I whispered to Oblick.

"Ok." Oblick replied.

We walked back to the rest of the group of Berk. The reaction of Oblick wasn't so great because of the tribe she was in. Luckily, everyone will listen to me. I explained why she was here and what she's looking for in a new land so we should accept her in. I also added that we will keep an eye on her but I'll be the one to do that. In a matter of time, everyone was calm about the to complete my final mission: Restoring Berk to its former state.

"Well, you've defeated the Screaming Death but I bet Berk is still destroyed from that beast. We may have to go back and rebuild it all over again which will be very time consuming but we must do what we must do." Stoick said.

"Not exactly." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Stoick said confused.

"I have this." I took out my violin.

"What in the world is that?" Stoick asked with a more confused look.

"This is a violin. An instrument that can play amazing music. This here can help restore Berk." I said.

Stoick observed my violin and started to laugh. Kinda surprised no one joined in with him.

"How in the world is that thing going to help restore Berk?" Stoick said.

"Watch and listen." I said. I stood in the middle of the crowd and said what I'm about to do. I raised my hand and everyone went silent.

"Hello everyone! As you all might know, The Screaming Death destroyed Berk with a little help from me trying to defeat it. But this is the time when I put it all back together from the ashes. With this violin and some of my healing powers added to it, I will restore Berk to its glory." I said. Everyone cheered when I said that. I took out my violin and said "This song is called Phantom Notes."

When I started playing the song, it made everyone silent and each note hit their hearts with pure peace and joy; It even worked on Berk as well because I was playing every note for the land. To be honest, I was crying while I was playing the song. I was that passionate in my playing. When I ended my song, everyone cheered and clapped for me. Even Stoick did as well but he was kind of skeptical about my powers healing the whole land of Berk.

"Beautiful and amazing. I'll give you that but how can that song heal all of Berk?" Stoick asked.

I used my foreseeing powers and looked at Berk. Everything was back to the houses, to the academy, to the animals, even to the grass.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said to Stoick.

"Hiccup! Get on your Dragon and fly to Berk. Don't land on it. Get a good look at it. I want to see if he's telling the truth." Stoick ordered.

Hiccup and Toothless flew off and at least 10 minutes later, they came back with a shocked look.

"It's all healed up. From ashes to lushing with life." Hiccup said to Stoick. Stoick was still not buying it.

"I saw it with my own eyes. The academy's back, the animals are healed to life; We can all go back now." Hiccup said.

I stood up and turned to the crowd. "Berk is rebuilt! We can all go home now!" I said.

All the citizens of Berk went nuts when I said that. Everyone was running to the ships to go back. When I went down, a lot of people hugged me, shook my hand and gave me a wave of gratitude. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both gave me a hug together and Snotlout shook my hand.

Even Astrid thanked me but in a way I never would've thought. She ran up to me and punched me on the arm, hard.

"That's for lying to me." She said in an anger tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you hurt or better yet killed. What would-"

I was busy speaking that I didn't notice she walked up to me with a smile on her face and kissed me on my right cheek. I was frozen in shock and happiness. I never would've expected that to happen to me.

"That's for...everything else. Thank you."

With that, she hugged me and ran to the ships. I placed my fingers on the spot where she kissed me and replayed the moment in my head. But the moment was set on hold when I had 3 quick lickbaths from Toothless, Meatlug and Stormfly. I laughed a lot while I was standing up.

"You're welcome!" I yelled to the dragons. Even though I was covered with dragon saliva, Hiccup gave me a hug as well.

"You are a true friend in my book." Hiccup said. That was the best thing I've ever heard anyone say to me.

"You really are something special." Stoick said to me.

"Thanks a lot." I've said with a smile. Finally proved the chief wrong about me offically.

Oblick ran up to me and hugged me as well. "You're amazing, L.J! I've never knew you could do such things! I hope me, DayDream and Ceaser can join this village." Oblick said.

"I bet we can work something out." I said.

In a matter of time, we were sailing out way back to Berk. As for me, well, what can I say? I've started out as an unknown in the beginning and in the end, I was a citizen of Berk and much more. I learned many things but one lesson stuck out to me. I can achieve anything if I have a good heart and great friends. Not to mention passion and power and, of course, dragons. All of our dragons let out a mighty roar while we were sailing back to Berk.

The End.


End file.
